gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rampage (GTA V Missions)
/16px) |unlockedby = Trevor Philips Industries |protagonists = Trevor Philips }} Rampages are a series of Strangers and Freaks side-missions in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The missions revolve around Trevor getting angry and going on a killing rampage. The main cause of Trevor's rage is the fact that people call him a 'motherfucker' or that they insult his mother. He also gets very angry when people make fun of him for being Canadian or because of his accent, usually with an overreaction to the subjects. There are a total of five missions in this series. Completing all rampages unlocks the achievement/trophy "Red Mist". Rampage: Rednecks The mission is started by approaching two rednecks drinking beer outside a Liquor Market on Marina Drive, west of Sandy Shores (denoted by a question mark on the map, though subsequent Rampage locations use a skull icon). Upon asking for a sip of the beer, one redneck begins insulting Trevor before the other one points an Assault Rifle at Trevor. Trevor fights back, acquiring the gun and beginning the mission. In an earlier version of the game this Rampage becomes available immediately after taking control of Trevor for the first time. However, as of May 2014 it is only unlocked upon completion of the mission Trevor Philips Industries. Minimum Completion: Killing 25 rednecks. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Rednecks Vehicles: BF Injection, Bravado Bison Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 3 headshots * Destroy 2 Vehicles Rampage: Vagos This rampage can be started by approaching two Vagos members who are conversing in Spanish in East Los Santos. The members will notice Trevor's non-Hispanic accent and will start asking where he is from. Trevor overreacts taking offense about his accent, steals a machine gun from one member, then he gets irritated and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 30 gang members. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Los Santos Vagos Vehicles: Declasse Vigero, Albany Cavalcade Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Rampage: Ballas This rampage can be started by approaching two Ballas members who are loitering near an alleyway in Davis. They will start to offend Trevor and tell him to get out of their neighborhood. Trevor will headbutt a member who is holding an Assault Rifle, and the rampage starts. Be careful, it is possible for the Ballas to fire an RPG at Trevor if he moves further down the alleyway during the rampage. Minimum Completion: Killing 30 gang members. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Ballas Vehicles: Ubermacht Oracle, Lampadati Felon Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 50 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Rampage: Military This rampage starts by approaching two soldiers who are attempting to repair a Crusader in front of Fort Zancudo. They will think that Trevor is a tourist, and then they will begin making jokes about Canadian people. Trevor gets angry and takes a Grenade Launcher from the truck, and the rampage starts. The Grenade Launcher is the ideal weapon because in this rampage the soldiers always come in vehicles, including Rhino tanks, though it takes multiple hits from the grenade to destroy a tank. This rampage is also considerably more difficult to survive (even using Trevor's special ability) due to splash damage from the grenades and the fact the soldiers will intentionally try to hit Trevor with their vehicles, and, obviously, the Rhinos. Minimum Completion: Killing 35 soldiers. Time Limit: 3 minutes Enemies: Military Vehicles: Canis Crusader, HVY Barracks, Rhino Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 Rhinos Rampage: Hipsters This rampage starts by approaching a hipster who is talking on his cellphone around Mirror Park near Cool Beans on Mirror Park Boulevard. Trevor will steal the hipster's phone, throw it across the street, and then comment about the hipster's t-shirt, which reads, "Yes You Are A Mother Fucker". The hipster then gets scared and provokes Trevor at the same time. Trevor takes a Sawn-off Shotgun behind a table and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 20 hipsters. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Hipsters Vehicles: Fixter, Principe Faggio, Weeny Issi Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 30 kills * Get 10 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Video Walkthrough Tips * It is possible to activate Trevor's special ability during rampages, effectively reducing incoming damage to 1/4 compared to the usual 1/2. * Be careful with vehicles. Most of the time, enemies will try to ram Trevor with their vehicles, exposing him to multiple shots. Climbing on any elevated area or killing the drivers as soon as they can be seen may avoid this. * In rampage four, tanks will shoot directly at the player, so try to destroy them once they appear. Also, it is not possible to hijack a tank, and if the tank is left intact for a large period of time, it will kill the player instantly with just one shot. Rarely, the soldier driving the tank will come out of it, but even then the tank cannot be stolen. Soundtracks Trivia * In addition to the default weapon, all rampages give 25 grenades. Only rampage four includes an Assault Rifle as a secondary. * When a rampage ends, the targets of the rampage will immediately cease attacking and flee the area scared, including the Marines in rampage four. There are usually no further consequences, such as gaining a wanted level, once the rampage mission ends, gameplay will resume as normal. * Two rampages have some special vehicles: ** In the fourth rampage, a topless Crusader can be obtained as long as the player doesn't destroy it. ** After completing the fifth Rampage, the Fixter bicycle will spawn, which is the only way to get it. * Due to a glitch, even if a weapon has a silencer (seen also in cutscenes), when the rampage starts, the silencer disappears. Once the rampage ends, the silencer will be back. * All rampage gold medal objectives require Trevor to destroy two vehicles. ** The fourth rampage specify the target vehicle. * With every fifth enemy the player kills, an eerie, wailing cry will be heard. These "wails" are actually re-used sound files from Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare DLC. ** Headshots also trigger a special sound effect; a distorted guitar strum. Navigation Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Missions